Smile won't you?
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: Living a difficult life with family members he had never known has led Natsume to live a lonely and isolated life. That is, until a teen rescues him from his tortourous childhood; a teen named Matoba Seiji. What if, Matoba saved Natsume before anyone else did? -Alternate Story Line- (Matoba x Natsume) Rated M for future chapters [Warning: Story may be canon at times]
1. Chapter 1: Take Me Away

This is my first Natsume Yuujinchou fic. It was written long ago for a friend...but I totally forgot about it because of my exams and seeming that today is her birthday, I just want to wish you a very happy birthday and may this fic light up your day~~ It is a series that I promise I will continue after my exams are over. Tanjoubi omedeto Mir! Nanti kita belikan awak hadiah eh? Wait for it!

Sadistic Matoba is hardly seen, Natsume's cuteness is over 9000, I ship them so hard, they own at least 40% of my iPad space. I don't know why I always ship the sadistic bastards with the main characters... Urgh... Help...

Happy reading~~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Take Me Away**

Matoba walked in the rain with his umbrella. The rain poured unforgivingly as the wind blew harshly. His business had long been over and his legs were starting to get tired despite his young age. He was only 15 and yet he was prepared to take over his father's position as head of the Matoba clan. He was already doing regular head duties by forming alliances and recognizing the enemies. It was all because his father had fell ill and no one qualified better than himself to take over his father's duties for a while.

It had been 2 months since he had to travel around Japan to run errands. It was vexing yet he enjoyed the peaceful moments nature had to offer. Most people can't stand walking in the rain but Matoba liked it. It often brings forth interesting creatures. All of a sudden, he hears children laughing under a nearby tree. He never liked children, so he decided to take another route when suddenly, he heard something that caught his interest.

"Oi Natsume! Enough with your lies! Didn't your parents teach you that lying is bad?" mocked a short boy with blonde hair. His friend supposedly, too joined in, "Wait, he doesn't have parents, does he? Hahahahaha! No wonder he's a liar!"

A small boy with light brunette hair cowered at the remarks but he stood his ground, "I'm not lying! There's a woman in the tree! She has black hair, wearing a black dress! She has no arms!"

"If you're gonna lie, why not make it sound believable? Seriously, sometimes you go too far..." said the first boy.

Matoba looked at the tree from afar but from his distance, he couldn't tell if the boy was lying or not. It was rare for a normal human to able to 'see'.

The brunette suddenly lunged at the second boy, "LOOK OUT!"

At that moment, Matoba saw a flgure flying towards the second boy but the brunette saved him just in time. A spirit passing through a human body might result to instant possession of the body either momentarily or permanently. Matoba considered the boy to be lucky but that wasn't the case.

The first boy kicked the brunette off his friend and kicked him again afterwards before mocking him, "You're just an unwanted child! Even your parents didn't want you! Don't try to get our attention again!" Again, the brunette was kicked, this time in the face.

Matoba couldn't tolerate such unreasonable treatment. He immediately rushed towards the tree. The boys took notice of him and grabbed their bags, "Look what you did?! Another adult is here to scold you! Liar! Serves you right!"

The boys ran off in the rain and left the brunette on the ground under the tree. As Matoba reached the brunette, he realized how small the boy actually was. Matoba kneeled beside the unconscious bruised child and brushed off his hair from his forehead. The boy instantly opened his eyes and crawled backwards, away from Matoba. The boy lifted his arms in a protective manner, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Matoba didn't manage to say a single word as the boy took his backpack and ran off in the opposite direction of the boys. Matoba watched the brunette run as fast as he could in the cold rain. Then, he heard a voice from above him, "..no...no... I didn't mean to.."

He looked up and saw a woman just as how the brunette had described. To able to describe perfectly meant he saw the spirit in full. Matoba looked up again, "Excuse me."

The woman jumped from one branch to another when she saw him, "An exorcist!"

"No, I mean you no harm. I am just interested in the scene just now."

The woman gasped as she remembered what she had done, "I-I didn't mean to! I just wanted to scare the boys so that they'll leave Natsume alone... But...but...I...I made him..get kicked and his face was...red and bleeding...!" the woman said almost incoherently as she frustratingly pulls her hair.

_'Natsume...'_ The rain truly does bring bring forth interesting creatures. Matoba's 3-day visit extended as he tried finding the 'Natsume' who had caught his interest. Not only could the boy 'see' but he somehow managed to win over plenty of ayakashis around the neighbourhood. In just one day, Matoba found out about his school and his way to and fro. Natsume didn't do much for someone his age. All he did was go to school and go back home. On the second day, Matoba asked around and found out about Natsume's history.

There wasn't much to know seeming that he came from nowhere and just started living with his distant divorced aunt barely a month ago. Yet, he was hated for he was known as the boy who cried wolf. Matoba followed Natsume for three days. He noticed some ayakashi were fooling around with him just because he could see them but the ayakashis didn't care to take note of the consequences for Natsume. Some students even blindly accused him for things he didn't and couldn't possibly do; small matters like missing stationeries to big matters like the breaking of the third window of the school hall that was 6 feet from the ground. All that triggered for it to be Natsume's fault was the fact that he was standing right under it.

Didn't anyone in the whole world care for his well being? Matoba found it strange but then he realized that this was what it was like for someone who was gifted that wasn't born into a family of exorcists. And yet, every minute of the day, Natsume tolerated. He didn't choose to be alone, everyone chose it for him. On the fourth day, Matoba waited at a crossroad that Natsume would pass through on his way home from school. When the brunette saw Matoba, he froze. Matoba saw the fear in his eyes. On the second day Matoba observed him, he found out that adults scared Natsume because they always hit him, scolded him, mocked him.

Before Natsume could run away, Matoba grabbed his arm with one knee on the ground. Natsume didn't retaliate but he immediately apologized, "I'm sorry.. I-I won't do it again... Please, don't tell aunty..."

At a closer range, Matoba saw that Natsume's bruises had escalated from the previous day. And by the way he was trembling with fear, it was obvious that he had only recently received punishment from an adult. Matoba's hold was gentle but it still inticed fear out of Natsume. Adults were fearsome creatures especially when they're displeased.

Matoba smiled gently at Natsume, catching the brunette off guard. The petrified look on Natsume's face disappeared and was replaced with a perplexed expression. Matoba pulled Natsume and welcomed the other into his arms. Natsume was extremely confused,"W-Wh.. Who are you, mister?"

Matoba spoke, "I can see them too. Those creatures that always haunt you. I can see them too, Natsume."

Matoba felt Natsume stiffen but the brunette didn't push him away. Instead, Matoba felt small hands grasp his back repeatedly as though Natsu wanted to make sure Matoba was there, "You're...real...?" Natsume asked.

"If you're asking if I'm a human, then of course I am. I'm here aren't I?"

It was quiet for a few seconds until Matoba felt his shoulder getting wet; it was where Natsume had buried his face. Ever so softly, Matoba heard low sobs. How long had Natsume waited to hear those words he wondered. After calming Natsume down, Matoba heard, "Why...today..." But Natsume's words trailed off as he took a closer look at Matoba's face, "Nii-san can really see them?"

Matoba looked for a spirit or ayakashi and spotted a small fox-like yokai trying to eat an apple on an apple tree. He pointed towards it and asked if Natsume saw the same thing. The brunette nodded excitedly. It was adorable to finally see a smile on Natsume's face. In just a few minutes, the two were walking around town, sharing what they could see. They spent hours simply walking and chatting. Despite Natsume's cold outer appearance towards others, he was very talkative and smart. As the Sun was about to set, Matoba took Natsume to a peaceful field and watched the boy's relaxed face. It was amazing what one person could do to another.

Matoba didn't want to lose Natsume's trust but his curiousity urged him to ask, "Where are your parents, Natsume?"

Natsume tilted his head at him, "You're not from around here are you? 'Cuz everyone knows about me without me having to tell them..."

Matoba then remembered how reluctant the villagers were to tell him about Natsume. Perhaps they knew but didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"They said.. Mama came from nowhere. Grandma suddenly had mama one day and died. Mama married papa but they died too."

To hear such words spoken so bluntly by a 9 year old child was...surprising. Natsume had no emotion in his eyes. He was neither sad or happy when he talked about his family, "I've been passed around in my family.. And right now, I live with my third aunty from my father's side..." Natsume's eyes widened, "..a-aunty...oh no.. Today, uncle was supposed to..."

Matoba caught the panic look in Natsume's eyes, "Natsume, what's wrong?"

"I-I forgot about today.. Matoba nii-san, I have to go back home!"

"I'll take you home. I know where you live. Come on, hop onto my back. It'll be faster."

On a regular basis, Natsume wouldn't ask or take anything from anyone but Matoba was different. Natsume didn't hesitate to accept Matoba's help. As the night sky started engulfing the Sun, Matoba ran to reach Natsume's house as fast as he could. Luckily, it didn't even take more than 5 minutes. Natsume got off Matoba's back when they reached the porch of his aunty's house.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Matoba worriedly.

Natsume smiled at Matoba, a sad smile, "I'll be fine."

Anyone could tell that he was lying. There was so much pain behind that smile, Matoba felt frustrated. How could anyone mistreat Natsume? He was honest, kind and not once did he fight back for his own rights. He had no one and no one wanted him. Matoba clenched his fists as Natsume walked away from him. He wanted to keep Natsume near him, he wanted to end Natsume's pain. Matoba's blood boiled as he imagined Natsume getting hit again, adding another purple mark to his fragile body.

Matoba swore he was going to save Natsume. He watched Natsume open the door to his house and closing it behind him. Matoba sighed,_ 'At least nothing disturbed him today...'_

Matoba was about to walk away when suddenly, he heard a slap-like noise and then a loud thump. It was coming from the house Natsume had entered. Matoba came closer and heard, "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT! HOW DARE YOU COME HOME LATE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME SHARP. AT. 2PM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID?!"

The silhouette at the door showed a person holding a child by the hair. Matoba heard a familiar voice, "I'm...sorry...aunty..."

"SORRY?! MY FUCKING BROTHER WAS WAITING TO PICK YOU UP SINCE 2 HOURS AGO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?!"

That was the last straw. Matoba forced the door open just to see a woman shove Natsume to the wall. It happened so slowly as Matoba watched Natsume's small body hit the wall with a loud bang. The brunette fell mutely to the ground with a trail of blood flowing from where he had impacted. Matoba immediately went to Natsume's unconscious body, ignoring the woman's raging questions. He saw a backpack and a brown box with miscellaneous objects inside. The pieces finally came together. Natsume was supposed to be transferred to another family that day but Matoba distracted him.

Still, that was no way to treat a child. With a strong resolve, Matoba landed a hard punch on the woman's face, sending her flying backwards. Matoba tore his sleeve and pressed it against Natsume's head injury and gently cradled the boy in his arms. He took the backpack and the brown box, assuming it belonged to Natsume. Another man came and tried helping the woman up. They looked similar. Matoba speculated that he must have been the 'other' family that was going to torture Natsume next.

He pointed at Matoba, "Where are you taking him?!"

Matoba's glare silenced him, "Away from the likes of you."

A small hand gripped Matoba's shirt. He looked down to see Natsume's crying face, "It...hurts..."

Without a second thought, Matoba went out of the house. The two heard the woman scream, "To hell with you and all your lies! GOOD RIDDANCE!"

"Come forth." Matoba summoned and they were suddenly surrounded by his shikis and other ayakashis. Matoba held Natsume tighter, "Take us back." he commanded. In an instant, a white flash engulfed them. In just a few seconds, Matoba saw a familiar house. He had finally reached home. Natsume lost consciousness again and his injury did not stop bleeding. Matoba hurried inside and seeked medical help. The doctors in his house took Natsume in and immediately started treating him.

Matoba's servants were fascinated by the boy that Matoba had personally brought back. After the treatment was done, Natsume was requested by Matoba to sleep in his room. Natsume had bandages all over his body and he looked weak. He needed a good rest and a long sleep, something Matoba would most definitely give him. Matoba tucked Natsume in his bed and gently caressed his cheek. The brunette shed a tear in his sleep and whispered, "I'm...sorry..."

Matoba's nerves twitched. If anyone should be sorry, it should be Natsume's aunt and everyone who was ever mean to him. Having an ability that they could not understand made them fear Natsume. And the only way to get rid of that fear was to torture him with isolation and abusement. Matoba checked up on Natsume one last time before leaving his room to meet his father.

It was accustomed that he see his father after every errand. His father found out about his little rescue through one of the servants. Matoba entered his father's room and discussed about his original success of attaining an alliance with an exorcist clan near to Natsume's hometown. After discussing about the alliance, his strict father wouldn't let him leave without at least explaining about Natsume. It was strange enough for Matoba to care let alone bring home someone. His father asked in a straightforward manner, "Who is he?"

"Someone I saved." said Matoba bluntly.

"Saved? From what?"

The head of the Matoba clan saw a glint in his son's eyes; one that was deadly enough to bring someone to his knees. The young Matoba Seiji spoke with venom on his tongue, "Demons"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy birthday again Mir! Hope you enjoyed that! ^u^


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Our Family

LAST UPDATE FOR SURE

I couldn't help it... I just imagined the scene in the bathroom and just had to do it! So, here you go! Enjoy reading~~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Our Family**

Natsume slept for a whole day after his treatment. It wasn't severe but he did need a few stitches. The brunette slept dreamlessly and peacefully. When he woke up, it was getting dark outside. He was alone in a big room on a soft bed. Natsume demonstrated a normal reaction; panic. The boy got off the bed, terrified. He ran to the door but before he reached for the door knob, the door opened by itself.

Natsume was greeted by a large black figure with white balls for eyes and long limbs. The brunette screamed as he ran past the creature's legs. Before he even took 10 steps, he was greeted with another abnormal creature. Natsume fell on his butt as the two creatures cornered him. When one of the came close enough, Natsume mustered all his strength and punched it in the face before running away. A beautiful woman came out from the room beside the one Natsume had exited from. She looked at the passed out creature and giggled, "He truly is interesting as how Seiji described~"

The brunette ran down the staircase and all over the house and met multiple creatures. He was already on the verge of tears and would start breaking down soon from all the unfamiliar faces he was seeing. He continued running until he bumped onto someone. It was Matoba. Matoba kneeled and held Natsume's shoulders, "Natsume, what's wrong?"

Natsume stared long and hard at Matoba's face before he started wailing with tears flowing down his cheeks. Matoba hugged the boy and drew circles on his back, "I'm sorry.. I should've been there when you woke up. I'm sorry I let you sleep alone in my room."

The brunette finally calmed down but his eyes were still red and his nose was bright pink, "Your..room?"

Matoba nodded, "Welcome to my home, Natsume."

"B-But..All those ayakashi..."

"Are my servants."

Natsume looked around at the creatures and noticed that they didn't hurt Matoba or himself for that matter. The brunette looked at Matoba again, "What about aunty? And uncle?"

"You won't see them anymore. I brought you here with the stuff she packed for you."

Natsume pouted, "I packed them."

Matoba laughed, "Well, I'm sorry then. Are you hungry?"

Natsume nodded mutely. Matoba stood up and took Natsume's hand as they walked to the dining room. Natsume ate home-cooked food for the first time since he lived with his aunty. His aunty didn't care for his well being and often fed him instant food and sometimes, nothing at all. Natsume wasn't picky with his food but he didn't eat much at all. Matoba accompanied Natsume all throughout his meal. After the brunette was done, Matoba brought him around the mansion. He showed the rooms available and its functions. All the while, Natsume either held Matoba's hand or gripped his pants.

After it was done, Natsume had a new look in his eyes. It was no longer filled with fear, it was filled with excitement. In just a few minutes he was already accustomed to the ayakashi and started talking and playing with them. Bringing Natsume to live with him wasn't such a bad idea after all. All of a sudden, one of his female servant whispered to him, "The mistress wishes to see the boy."

Matoba nodded but the servant continued, "Alone."

The young exorcist was never one to deny his mother's requests no matter how ridiculous they were. Matoba called Natsume over to him and they walked to the staircase. He pointed to the room that had its doors wide open, "My mother wishes to see you. Is that alright?"

Natsume nodded and went up three steps but stopped when he realized Matoba wasn't following. He turned and asked innocently, "Are you not coming Matobi nii-san?"

Matoba shook his head, "She wants to see you alone."

At hearing that sentence, Natsume ran back down the stairs and clung onto the hem of Matoba's shirt. The young exorcist sighed. He knew that was going to happen. There was no way Natsume was going to do anything without him. So, he climbed up the stairs with the brunette close behind him. He entered his parent's room, taking note that his father wasn't in it. He saw his mother sitting on her chair in front of the mirror. She turned around and smiled when she saw her son, "Seiji! Where is he?"

Matoba moved aside a little bit so that his mother could see Natsume. The boy was still hiding behind Matoba but he managed to say, "T-Thank you..for taking care of me.."

The young exorcist watched as his mother inwardly squealed to herself. Honestly, Natsume was too cute for his own good. Matoba sat on a chair opposite from his mother with Natsume on his lap. He knew very well that his mother would want to interrogate the brunette. She always conducted an interview every time they're bringing a new servant into the family. Not that Natsume was to become a servant or anything but she wanted to know him better.

She had a pencil of some sort in one hand and a paper on the table beside her, "What is your name, child?"

Matoba nudged the nervous Natsume causing his answer to sound like a squeak, "Natsume Takashi!" He hit Matoba after that for causing his voice to go high pitch. His mother could only giggle at their adorable antics. Matoba was an only child so having Natsume was like having a little brother. The woman continued, "Seiji told me that you could 'see'. Is that true?"

Natsume nodded.

"Tell me what you've seen Natsume."

Natsume started telling them the things that he has seen and how nobody ever believed him. From the yokai that scared him to those that just aimlessly wonder around. Matoba added some of the things he had seen around Natsume during his visit as well, "They just seem to follow him because he can see them."

"Have you ever met any human-like yokai?"

The brunette looked dazed for a few seconds but he nodded slowly.

"What was it like?"

"She was...like the only person who understood me. I thought she was a human because she looked like one so I trusted her." Matoba felt Natsume shiver. It was a topic that seemed as though it would bring back some bad memories. Matoba's mother saw the fear in Natsume's eyes but that only made her feel the need to hear the rest of the story, "And then what happened?"

"She... brought me into the forest. It was getting really dark and I wanted to go home but... the way back was...gone. She...she turned into something big and black and..." Natsume was trembling visibly on Matoba's lap. Matoba covered Natsume's eyes and held him close; glaring at his mother for pushing Natsume too far. The brunette felt the comfort Matoba gave him and finished his sentence, "She asked... for the book of friends."

When the two heard that, their interest was piqued. They had never heard of such a thing. Matoba released his hold and patted Natsume's head. Matoba's mother continued, "Do you know what's the book of friends?"

Natsume shook his head, "I ran away before I could ask."

"I see.. Well, you are most interesting Nats- May I call you Takashi?"

The brunette smiled happily, "Of course!"

The woman kneeled in front of Natsume and kissed his forehead lovingly, "Welcome to our family, Takashi."

The brunette blushed and smiled sweetly. He hugged her tightly and she returned it gently. She knew of the things Natsume probably had to go through. It was difficult to have the ability to 'see'. Nothing good ever came out of it. Suddenly, from a distance, Natsume saw something flying closer and closer towards the window of the room. Right before it impacted, Natsume pushed his new mother away, "LOOK OUT!"

The glass window shattered and the creature that caused it landed on Matoba. The young exorcist struggled as the black ayakashi tried to strangle him. Natsume who had fallen with his mother to the other side of the room immediately saw the difficulty Matoba was facing. He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight it off but he could distract it. The small boy ran towards the creature and punched it hard in the face. The ayakashi was forced away from Matoba. The young exorcist coughed harshly and tried regaining his breath. The creature's attention went to Natsume.

It spread its wings and hit him hard in the face. Natsume flew back to where he originally was; on his mother's unconscious body.

"NATSUME!" shouted Matoba but Natsume too had lost consciousness. The young exorcist got into stance and immediately started reciting his scriptures. The creature tossed and turned at his words. If he couldn't even protect his own family, he wasn't qualified as an exorcist or his father's heir. The creature was safely exorcised and everyone was safe. Matoba slumped on the wall. He heard a rumbling noise and all of a sudden, his father came bursting in, "What's going on here?!"

The first thing he saw was his wife with shattered glass around her and a boy sitting on top of her. Natsume had just woken up. Misunderstanding the situation, the angry head of the clan stomped towards Natsume and hit him with his bare hands. Natsume jolted and remembered the searing pain. His reflexes kicked in and the brunette ran to the corner of the room. The man chased after Natsume and lifted his hand high in the air. Before he managed to swing another hit, Matoba shouted, "STOP FATHER!"

His body stiffened at hearing his son shout. Matoba would never raise his voice like that. Then, the man heard sobs from what he thought was one of his servants, "...sorry...I'm sorry... I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Natsume was curled up as he hid his face. Matoba pushed his father away and kneeled in front of Natsume, "Natsume, look at me!"

Matoba pried the brunette's arms from his face and saw the terrified face of a small child. Natsume was not in that room. He had drifted off to a time and place when his relatives would hit him. Matoba saw the unfocused look in his eyes and could only hug him, "Natsume, wake up... It's me."

But the boy kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Matoba's mother then woke up. She was comforted by her husband but when she saw Natsume, her attention went to him. She joined her son in trying to regain Natsume's consciousness from his traumatized state. She took Natsume into her arms and cradled him gently like a mother would when their child was having a bad dream, "It's alright... I forgive you, Takashi... So, stop blaming yourself alright?"

Her words calmed him and soon, he was asleep in her arms. She cried silently. Natsume had suffered too much as a child and it was sad to see him like that. Matoba stood up and glared at his father, "If you EVER hurt him again, I won't hesitate to go against you."

Afterwards, the scenario was explained and the mess was cleared up. Natsume's bandages were removed and he went to sleep with his new mother. Matoba discussed things with his father regarding Natsume and the night passed. Natsume dreamed a beautiful dream where nothing scary haunted him. Perhaps it was because he was sleeping in his mother's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ah shit, this story gave me feels... NATSUME YOU TOO CUTE.


End file.
